Can't be Tamed
by shadowhuntergal445
Summary: A Klefonnie story!  Klaus/Bonnie/Stefan


**This is a Klefonnie story more than a Stefan/Bonnie one. If you don't like this pairing then please don't read it. Also this fan fic is only going to be about three chapters long. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries neither its characters. **

Stefan Salvatore drowned the last of his drink, burped and turned towards the agitated hybrid. Klaus was immersed in his own beverage but looked up when he saw Stefan staring at him. A devious smirk played his lips. Stefan had lost count of how many times he seen that sinister smile.

"Satisfied yet?" purred Klaus and gulped the rest of his drink. Stefan toyed with a coaster. Klaus studied him half amused and half disappointed.

"Why did you bring me here?" he muttered hating how vulnerable he sounded. He was positive Klaus had heard it but didn't have enough energy to care. For days they have been roaming endlessly around Mystic Falls killing, feeding and more killing. At first he didn't mind he just thought it was a way of Klaus celebrating. Little did he know Klaus lived for the killing, blood and hatred. It's been a week since he kidnapped Stefan. He hadn't compelled him yet which puzzled him.

"Why? Are you not pleased with this place?" questioned Klaus he had told the bartender to fetch him another drink. A moment later she returned with his vodka. She was pretty, blonde hair and blue eyed. Klaus offered her a sexy smile.

"Klaus" mumbled Stefan. He knew that smile also that hungry look in his eyes. But it was already too late. Klaus had yanked the girl by her wrist. She stumbled which allowed him to gain access to her exposed neck. He rapidly bit into it. Blood flowed from her neck like a river. Stefan groaned. His fangs were starting to retract.

"Come on Stef" said Klaus pushing her bleeding wound closer "You know you want to"

Stefan shook his head. Not again. He was sick and tired of feeding off of humans. Sure their blood was richer and sweeter than animal's blood but that delicious substance came with a price. A price he didn't want to pay.

"No" he growled angrily. Klaus grabbed the girl by her throat his fingers digging deep into her wind pipe.

"What are you doing?" asked Stefan. He watched in horror as he pushed down harder. The girl was gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"If you won't kill her I will" he said his nails sharpening at the tips. A bead of blood trickled down the girl's chest. Stefan was going to be sick. The blood was singing to him. Begging him to give into the temptation.

"Tick Tok Stef this girl's life is on your hands"

"What's the point she's gonna die anyway"

"True. But would you rather her die by my hands or yours?"

The question hung in the air like a mist. His vampire transformation was beginning. Veins sprouted around his eyes as they began to redden. He could feel the monster inside him starting to take over. He hissed a curse. He will not surrender to Klaus. He will not be the pawn in his game.

"I'm surprised at your self- control Stef but it won't last long. Your gonna have to surrender at some point"

"Shut up!" he tried to sound nonchalant but knew he failed "You don't even know me!"

"Ah that's where your wrong Stef I do know you. Better than that idiot older brother of yours"

Stefan growled. It was only a matter of time before the beast within him was released. He wondered why nobody was rushing over to them to see what was going on. Then with a sinking feeling he realized Klaus must have compelled them all. He looked up. Klaus was still holding the innocent girl his finger traced the seams of her breast where there it left a trail of blood behind. Stefan winced. He licked his lips in anticipation. How easy it would be just to give in. To taste her blood on his lips. To see the life leave her eyes as he drained her. Who cares about the consequences it would be well worth in the end.

"Give her to me!" he didn't recognize his own voice.

For second Klaus looked baffled and appalled. Then he smiled. He shoved the girl to him. Stefan greedily grabbed her. The girl cried in pain as he bit into her wrist. Beads of pleasure burst into his mouth swooning him. He was in heaven.

"Now that's more like it" smiled Klaus.

Stefan didn't return one instead he faced the terrified girl.

"What's your name?"

"Millie" she whispered still wincing.

Stefan gently stroked her hair. "Are you scared Millie?"

She slowly nodded her head. This caused a smirk to curl his lips.

"Well you shouldn't be because I won't hurt you"

Behind him Klaus chuckled. _That was the biggest understatement of the century _he thought.

"You're lying" said Millie she started to tremble "You're going to kill me are you?"

He didn't bother to compel her to make her think otherwise. What was the fun in that? No. He wanted her to know the name of her killer. That gave him power.

"Your right Millie" he said huskily leaning his face towards her "I am going to kill you"

She screamed. But it was no use. Everyone in the bar was compelled so they didn't notice them. In a blink of an eye he dug his fangs into her neck.

Bonnie had entered the grill and found a booth in the far back. Once seated she began to scan the menu. She had no idea that the biggest baddest vamp and his sidekick were a couple of feet away from her. She had no idea that his partner in crime had just murder a girl. Her mind was on food. She hadn't eaten in hours all thanks to Caroline who wanted to go dress shopping for this years' prom. After what seemed like an eternity Caroline picked out an outfit that was prom-worthy. A waiter had come up to Bonnie's table. She didn't notice him. The guy cleared his throat.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Not ye- Hey Matt I didn't know you worked on Tuesdays" exclaimed Bonnie as she embraced her childhood friend. Matt combed a hand through this blonde hair.

"Yeah the boss is having me work all kind of hours"

Bonnie laughed. "Well that's good"

"So what's up with you? You look beat"

"Urgh don't remind me. Caro and I went shopping for prom dresses. I swear she took forever to decide on one"

Matt chuckled. "Yep that sounds like Caro. So have you found anything you want yet?"

Bonnie realized he was talking about the menu. She quickly scanned it one last time before deciding on a double hamburger with a side of steak fries. Matt scribbled it down on his pad.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Hmmm…" she thought for a moment before saying Dr. Pepper.

Matt wrote that down too. "Cool. Be back in a sec"

He strolled back to the kitchen. Bonnie then pulled out her phone. She had five messages one was from Elena, two were from Caroline and the last two were from Damon. _Damon!_ She thought she was seeing things. She wondered why he would call her. After all the two practically hated each other guts. The only time they did associate was when they were around Elena or the 'gang'. Bonnie listened to Damon's message first. It must be important if he was calling her.

"Witch" came Damon's arrogant voice on the recording "We got a problem. But you already knew that or otherwise I wouldn't be calling your butt"

"Hello to you too" muttered Bonnie and continued to listen to the message.

"Alaric told me he saw Klaus and Stefan at the Mystic Grill. I already told Blondie and Elena. The four of us are gearing up so when you get a chance drop by Elena's house so we can discuss strategy. Whatever you do stay away from the grill"

He hung up. Bonnie sat frozen in the booth. Damon's words kept replaying in her head like a broken tape recorded. _Alaric told me he saw Klaus and Stefan at the Mystic Grill. _She searched the bar praying they weren't there. She did it five times and didn't see them. She began to relax. Matt had come back with her food. He stared at her tense expression.

"What's wrong?"

She bit her lip. She didn't dare get him involved and besides he was freaked by the supernatural. Ever since that Vicki incident he's kept his distance from her and the others. Bonnie understood. If she were him she would run too.

"It's nothing" he set her food down on the table.

"Okay. Well if you need me just holler"

"Ok" he then left.

Bonnie dug in her food. She started with the burger and nearly moaned aloud. It was the most delicious hamburger she's tasted in a long time. She took a sip of her drink and that's when she saw them. By the bar chatting with one another. Stefan jaw and mouth was covered in blood as well as Klaus. She quickly got up and darted towards the exit hoping they wouldn't see her. She wondered why people weren't screaming and running. Didn't they know that the baddest hybrid ever was right under their noses? _I guess not _thought Bonnie and bumped into someone.

Klaus patted Stefan on the back he barely noticed.

"That was good Stef"

"Shut up" he barked hating that he gave in the temptation. Klaus grinned.

"There's no need to pout trust me" he pointed to Millie's dead body "You will get used to it"

Stefan turned and walked away but stopped when he saw her. Bonnie. She was hurrying towards the door with a frightening expression on her face. Klaus stood behind him.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing" quickly said Stefan but it was too late he was already following the line of his gaze.

"Well well well if it isn't the young Bennett witch"

"Leave her alone Klaus" snarled Stefan.

"What I just want to say hi"

He used his vampire speed and was in front of her in a flash. Bonnie gasped and stumbled backwards. All color drained from her face.

"Y-You…" she stuttered and turned in the other direction. Klaus stepped in her path.

"Not so fast _love_ we need to have a chat"

**So what did you guys think? Please leave a review. **


End file.
